The present invention relates to card racks, particularly those of the type in which the depth of the compartments for receiving the cards is adjustable.
United States Patent Application Ser. No. 49,472, filed on June 18, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,129, by Foerster et al., discloses a card rack in which a stop member extends through apertures in the compartment dividers to determine the depth of the compartments. Each divider has a number of apertures aligned with those through the other dividers so that the compartment depth can be changed by changing the apertures through which the stop member extends.
The present invention is a further development of the device described in the Foerster et al. application and employs an arrangement that affords continuous, rather than discrete, adjustment of compartment depth.